


Wish You Were Here

by amairylle



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle
Summary: Day 1 | Sneaking Out/Staying In[To: Daichi <3][2:48 AM]  It’s almost three, Daichi. I’m going to go home, I’m going to take the shortest shower of my life, and then I’m going to pass out.He frowned and sighed, wrapping an arm around himself.[2:49 AM] That doesn’t mean I don’t miss you, though[2:49 AM] I’d kill to see you right now, but…[2:50 AM] Honestly, I’m worried that if I snuck out I’d pass out on the way over.





	Wish You Were Here

> [To: Daichi <3]
> 
> [2:42 AM] I'm almost home. I miss you.

Every year since he was five, Suga had spent a week of summer vacation at the Sugawara family reunion in Hawaii. He loved it. He loved getting to see all his cousins, the beach, the food, the time away from home. But this year had been different. This year, he was dating Daichi. It had been their first time apart.

> [From: Daichi <3]
> 
> [2:42 AM] I miss you too. This week sucked.

Suga had done fairly well. It was still the same giant family reunion, so Suga had kept busy, but at night, he was so lonely he ached. He'd stayed up late texting Daichi every night; it was the only way he could sleep. It helped, but it wasn't as good as having Daichi in his arms. It had been hard for Daichi, too. Even worse than it had been for Suga, judging from his texts.

> [To: Daichi <3]
> 
> [2:44 AM] It's summer vacation! I'm sure you found things to do. Or did you make up all the adventures you were telling me about?

Suga rolled his phone over in his hands while he waited for Daichi to text back. He could almost hear Daichi rolling his eyes on the other end. He leaned his head against the car window and closed his eyes, counting the streetlights between the airport and home from the way the darkness ebbed and flowed behind his eyelids.

His phone buzzed.

> [From: Daichi <3]
> 
> [2:46 AM] I did so many exciting things, babe. I played volleyball and thought of you. I did my summer homework and thought of you. I babysat my cousins and thought of you. I went hiking and thought of you.
> 
> [2:47 AM] Somehow, keeping busy didn’t help.

Suga smirked at his phone. He'd felt the same, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try and tease Daichi about it.

> [To: Daichi <3]
> 
> [2:47 AM] Awww, you poor baby. I didn't know I was that captivating.
> 
> {2:47 AM] Did you think of me at night, too? ;)

Daichi's reply was immediate. He didn't take the bait.

> [From: Daichi <3]
> 
> [2:48 AM] I want to see you.

Suga groaned. Daichi had planned to meet Suga at the airport, but Suga's flight had been delayed to the point where he told Daichi not to bother. As much as he wanted to see Daichi, he’d been awake for far too long, and it wasn't fair to make Daichi wait up for him. Daichi, being Daichi, had waited up anyway, but that wasn't the point. Suga was barely awake enough to text, let alone entertain his boyfriend.

> [To: Daichi <3]
> 
> [2:48 AM]  It’s almost three, Daichi. I’m going to go home, I’m going to take the shortest shower of my life, and then I’m going to pass out.

He frowned and sighed, wrapping an arm around himself.

> [2:49 AM] That doesn’t mean I don’t miss you, though
> 
> [2:49 AM] I’d kill to see you right now, but…
> 
> [2:50 AM] Honestly, I’m worried that if I snuck out I’d pass out on the way over.

Suga stared at his phone until his eyes lost focus, his head fell forward, and the world fuzzed out of existence around him. It came back when the car pulled up front of his house, the sudden lack of motion nudging him back into wakefulness. He had three new messages from Daichi.

> [From: Daichi <3]
> 
> [2:51 AM] Don't sneak out. I don't want to have to go looking for you while you're unconscious at three am.
> 
> [2:54 AM] I can wait a few more hours to see you.
> 
> [2:54 AM] I love you.

Smiling, Suga tapped out a last reply.

> [3:12 AM] I love you too.
> 
> [3:12 AM] It might be more than twelve hours though. I'm dead.

Then, he slid his phone into his pocket and stumbled into the house, waving goodnight to his parents rather than use the energy to speak.

In his room, Suga spared his phone a last glance, hoping to hear more from Daichi, but the screen remained dark. Oh well. He pulled his clothes off, dropping them wherever—neatness was a problem for tomorrow—and went to the bathroom, letting his surroundings fade in and out as he showered. By the time he finished, he was all but asleep, and had to rely on muscle memory rather than sight as he shuffled back to his room. He still bumped into his door, and fumbled with his light switch, scowling when he missed it three times in a row.

Through his window, Suga heard a soft chuckle. Suga glared at it, grumbling at his imagination, and went back his feeble attempts to turn his lights out.

Wait, was someone was actually out there?

Suga rubbed his eyes and forced them to focus, squinted at the window, and shrieked. He flinched into his bureau, knocking some books of off it and fell over, almost losing his towel in the process.

"Daichi, what the hell," he squeaked. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry," Daichi said, his voice muffled by the glass. He was rubbing the back of his neck, sheepish, but he also kept having to disguise his laughs as coughs, hiding them in his shoulder. "Let me in?"

Suga pouted, and pulled himself off the floor with shaky hands. "What the hell are you doing here? It's three in the morning!" He crossed the room and unlocked his window.

"I'm sorry," Daichi repeated, climbing inside. "You mentioned sneaking out and I didn't want you to have to go anywhere when you were so tired, but I also didn't want to wait to see you." He dropped his bag on Suga 's desk. "I'm really glad you're awake."

"I am now," Suga whined, walking back over to his dresser and fishing pajamas out of the top drawer. "You better not have woken anyone else up."

"You're the one who screamed."

Over his shoulder, Suga stuck his tongue out at Daichi. "And whose fault is that?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," Daichi said, again, with a snort.

"It's fine," Suga replied. "Stop apologizing."

Suga felt Daichi come up behind him, arms reaching around him for a hug. "Wait," Suga said. "Not yet."

Daichi froze. "Why not?" he asked, voice going slightly wobbly with hurt.

"Because as soon as you touch me I'm going to melt and I won't be good for anything but cuddles, and I'm still naked."

Placated, Daichi pulled back, respecting Suga's wishes. "I like you naked, though," he said, with an audible smirk.

Suga rolled his eyes. "I like you naked, too. But I really don't want to explain why I'm naked and in bed with my boyfriend tomorrow morning, when my parents think you're still at home, several blocks away."

Behind him, Suga heard the rustle of fabric as Daichi shucked off his own clothes and crawled into Suga's bed. "If we have underwear on, it counts as not naked."

Suga made a strangled noise. "You are a terrible influence." He dropped his towel and his pajamas onto the floor, and pulled on a pair of underwear. "Quit stealing my job."

Daichi held up the covers, making a space for Suga. "Just get in here before I get up and make you."

Suga turned the lights off and slid into bed. True to his word, he melted instantly, sighing softly as he wrapped his arms around Daichi and buried his face in Daichi's neck. "I missed this so much," he whispered.

"I missed _you_ so much," Daichi breathed, nuzzling Suga's damp hair. "Take me with you next year."

"Deal." Suga kissed Daichi softly, just below his ear. "Thank you for coming over."

"Mhm. Of course." Daichi dragged his fingers up Suga's back, feather-light. "It was totally worth standing outside your window for ten minutes. I thought you said you were going to shower quickly?"

Suga pulled back and laughed in Daichi's face. "Ten minutes? What if the neighbors saw you? I bet you looked like a crazy stalker."

Daichi turned away, unwilling to make eye contact even in the low light. "I texted you..." he complained.

Suga giggled. "You're lucky no one called the police."

"I thought everyone would be asleep."

"I wasn't."

Daichi let out a whine.

"You really didn't think this through, did you?" Suga teased, shaking his head.

"I just wanted to see you," Daichi pouted. "I missed you and I wanted to hold you and all I was thinking about was that the distance between our houses is really short and no one besides you would be awake."

Suga blushed. He wanted to kiss Daichi now, for being so wonderful and sweet, but a part of him wasn't quite quite ready to end his fun. "What would you have done if I wasn't awake?" he asked.

There was an uncomfortably long silence that ended when Daichi buried his face in the pillow with his loudest groan yet.

"Daichi!" Suga scolded, laughing. "Did you really not think that far ahead?"

Daichi shook his head, pulling the blanket up so he could hide under it.

Suga laughed harder. "You dork," he said.

He wiggled his way under the covers, kissing what little of Daichi's cheeks he could reach, and giggling at how warm they were from Daichi's blush. Daichi whined and moaned and protested, but he still rolled over so Suga could reach his face better. Finally, after peppering Daichi's face with enough kisses to be sure he wasn't blushing from embarrassment anymore, Suga cupped Daichi's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips, soft and warm and deep.

Daichi sighed and pulled back long enough to whisper, "took you long enough," before kissing Suga back in earnest, parting his lips so he could tease Suga with his tongue.

Suga mewled, biting Daichi's lip and trying to turn the kiss into something hotter, but the warmth of Daichi's arms around him was enough to lull Suga back towards sleep. His kisses got lighter, softer, and the pauses between them lengthened as his eyelids got heavier.

Daichi chuckled. "Sleep, Suga. We can finish in the morning."

"But you're here and I wanna kiss you," Suga protested, a yawn betraying him.

Daichi rolled over and pulled Suga close, letting him use his chest as a pillow. "I came over so we could cuddle and sleep, doofus. I will be no less kissable in the morning, I promise." He yawned too. "Maybe even more so, because I'll be less tired."

Suga shifted, wrapping himself around Daichi as much as he could. "What if I want to kiss now, though?"

Daichi hummed. He reached up and gently ran his fingernails across Suga's scalp.

Suga moaned, his eyelids fluttering as he struggled to keep them open. "You cheater."

"Go to sleep," Daichi replied, chuckling.

"Don't laugh," Suga scolded. "Makes the pillow shake."

"You mean my chest?"

"Mhm. That."

Suga used the last of his energy to find Daichi's free hand and twine their fingers together. He was asleep three breaths later, Daichi's fingers in his hair too calming to resist, Daichi's heartbeat, the best lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amairylle) or [Tumblr!](https://amairylle.tumblr.com)


End file.
